Nightmare on Elm Steet: Twilight
by TwilightBitchesForever
Summary: The whole crew are neighbors and they live on Elm street. What happens when they find out that they are the only people alive on Elm Street? Will they be able to stop the evil man that is haunting they're dreams? all-human Read and Review! First Story!


_Warning: This is going to be one long ass note so if you just want to read the story, skip it._

_Hello our dear readers! _

_Our names are Farah and Natasha and we have made this profile so we can write stories together and just have something to do together and to bond. We are Best friends/Sisters and we are always together so we thought that it would be a great idea to make a profile for both of us! We both have our own Fanfiction profiles (Farah: Beats-Only-4-You) (Natasha: VampireGirl141995) and we would love for you to read those stories too! _

_So this story (Nightmare on Elm Street: Twilight) is our first story together and hopefully we will have many more stories to come in the future but we aren't going to start another story until we finish this story and we hope to get this story finished in the beginning of next year which means we are going to try and update as many times as we can!_

_Thank you for choosing this story to read and we hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**Chapter 1: B-POV**___

_**I sighed as I quickly glanced at the clock on my work desk. Man, this is ridiculous! Eleven o'clock and I'm still at work! **_

_**I yawned and stood up to go refill my coffee cup for the third time in two hours. As I made my way to the office kitchen, I couldn't help but notice that I was alone. Completely and utterly alone. Everyone had gone home already and I was the only one in the building, except Angela but she worked on the floor below me. It has been like this for me and her all week and I always felt paranoid when I was left alone in my office. **_

_**You see, Angela and I worked in Forks, Washington's only bank and the reason we were working so late was because me, her, my boyfriend Dillon, and our best friends Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Edward were taking a cruise to Hawaii and when we come back, me and Angela didn't want to be behind in our work so we decided to work five extra hours every day. **_

_**It's funny because me and Angela are all neighbors with our friends, that how we all became best friends. Edward and Emmet are brothers and they live on the right of Dillon and I. Me and Edward had become the best of friends the first week I moved into my house on Elm street and at the time, Edward and I had lived alone so me and him used to get together and have sleepovers. It was nothing romantic or anything, well at least for Edward; I've always had a thing for him, even though I'm with Dillon now. Don't get me wrong, I love Dillon to death but I feel a much stronger and powerful connection with Edward. I've had a connection with him ever since I was 18, about six year. **_

_**I filled my cup and made my way over to my office. I, again, looked around the room. It's like I could feel someone watching me but when I look no one's there. I shook my head. Stop being paranoid Bella! Your alone, so just go back to work so you can get out of here.**_

**I sat down at my desk and suddenly my phone started to vibrate. I sighed and unwillingly picked it up and pressed the tiny green button. **

"**Hello." I place my phone between my cheek and shoulder so I could talk and work at the same time but it wasn't really working since my eyes were drooping lower and lower by the passing second. **

"**Hey babe." Dillon sighed on the phone. I frowned, tiredly. He sounded weird. **

"**Hey. Are you alright?" lately he has been acting… strange. He's always looking over his shoulder, like someone was trying to scare him and he's always asking me if I had a nightmare… really strange. **

"**Yeah. I just had nightmare. I'm fine." I sound like he was trying to convince himself that. I was really worried now. **

"**Do you want me to come home? I'll leave right now."I offered. **

"**Naw, it's ok." He was trying to act casual but behind the pretense, I could tell he was scared. **

"**No seriously. I'll come home now. It's really late anyway. Let me just get Angela and I'll leave." **

"**Thanks babe. I love you." **

**I smiled. "I love you, too." I was expecting him to propose any day. We have been dating for over 5 years and I think we should get married and start a life together. I don't know what he's waiting for. I know I'm ready. But I do have one thing I have to figure out… is it ok to marry someone, even though you love someone else more? **

**I shook my head and sighed. **_**I have issues.**_

**I grabbed my phone and dialed Angela's number. I waited a few seconds until she finally answered. **

"**Hey…" I could still hear her typing on the computer through the phone. **

"**Hey. How 'bout we head out now? I really have to get home to Dillon." I started packing my work things into my bag so that I could do work at home. That's one of the good things about this job. I can do some of my work from home and it makes it much easier on me, especially when Dillon has these dreams of his. I've been thinking about taking him to a doctor but he refuses to go and he's always saying that they can't help him. **

"**Why? Is he ok?" Angela asked concerned. I could hear her start to pack her things as she talked. **

"**Yeah I think, I'll tell you in the car. Meet me in the lobby." Since we were neighbors we always gave each other rides. Why waste the gas? **

"**Ok. Meet ya there" Then she hung up. I made my way to the elevator and pressed the button. **

**I slowly looked around as I made my way out of the elevator and towards the lobby. My 4-inch, Christian Louboutin, heels click noisy against the newly wax tiled floors and echoed through the hallway. I made it out the employee 'Exit' door and into the very large, very empty lobby of the bank. **

"**Angela?" I shouted and my voice echoed through the lobby. I shook my head in confusion. "Where is she?" I whispered to myself. **

**Suddenly I heard a noise that sounded like a man laughing but it was so low I barely caught it. I turned towards the sound to see a man. I could only see his silhouette because not all of the lights were on. We just stood there, at least two dozen feet away from each other, until finally I got the courage to talk. **

"**Sir, you aren't supposed to be in here. The office closes at 8 o'clock. How did you even get in here?" **

**He smirked, i barely caught it, but I know he did. He didn't say anything. He just stood there and stared at me. **

"**Sir, if you don't leave now, I **_**will **_**call the police!" I don't know where my confidence came from but I was glad it was there because I'm pretty sure my voice would have quivered if the sudden burst of confidence hadn't arrived. **

**He chuckled darkly. "Oh, no you won't." My heart lurched painfully in my chest when I saw him take a step towards me. **

"**Sir, please leave now." My voice shook and my confidence was gone like the freakin' wind. I tried to keep the fear out of my eyes but I'm sure it was pretty obviously that I was scared. **

"**Are you scared, Bella?" my body froze in terror as he took yet another step. I suddenly saw something glisten in the very little light of the lobby and looked down at his rather large hand. My breathing hitched when I saw his glove. It had five large knives attached to it and at the tips I could see some bright red liquid dripping quickly down the 6-inch blades. Blood. **

"**Angela…?" I whispered and he chuckled. Tears started to spill down my cheeks and a sob made its way out my throat. **

"**There, there, Bella. At least you're going to be joining her soon." My head jolted up and saw that he was now less than a dozen feet away from me and that's when my feet started to work and I turned and sprinted in the other direction, only to be caught by the back of my shirt. **

**He threw me down onto the floor roughly and rose his gloved hand; about to strike and make the kill. **

"**NO!" I screamed as loud as I could as I raised my hands to cover my face. **

"**Bella? BELLA! Wake up!" Suddenly I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Angela looking at me with a terrified and concerned expression. My heart was beating painfully fast in my chest and I had sweat drenching my shirt and forehead. **

**I hesitantly looked around me, waiting for something to pop out and scare me but then I realized that I was still in the elevator. **_**What the hell?**_

"**Are you ok? I heard you screaming from the office! What happened?" **

**My breathes were coming out in short gasp and I was shaking so bad that it looked like I was vibrating. "I don't know. I guess I dozed off and I had a… nightmare. Oh, my god! Angela, it was horrible!" I whispered to her. **_**Calm down, Bella. It was just a dream.**_

"**It's ok, Bella. Come on, let's get to the car, and then tell me what it was about. Maybe that will make you feel better." Angela helped me out of the elevator and into the garage. We got into her old, piece of crap car and she quickly drove out of the deserted garage. **

"**So, tell me about this dream." Angela for some reason looked tense and when she spoke, her voice trembled slightly. **

**I sighed, trying to calm down so I could tell her. "I was in the lobby waiting for you and then I heard laughing and there was this… man. I couldn't see his face or anything because it was dark and he had this… I don't know, I think I was some kinda glove. It had knives on it and there was blood on them. I thought he killed you. Then he said I was going to join you and I tried to run but he caught me and that's when you woke me up." tears of fright slowly slide down my flushed cheeks without my permission and dripped down onto my shirt. I quickly wiped my cheeks, so I could hide my tears because I didn't want Angela to get even more concerned for me but then I looked over at her and she was literally frozen at the wheel. Her face was full of horror and she looked like she was about to be sick. **

"**Angela? Are you ok?" I asked as I grabbed her arm. Her head jerked in my direction and I saw tears in her eyes. I looked at her, not understanding why she was reacting like this because of a dream that **_**I had.**_

"**Angela, what is it?" I asked. What's wrong with her? **

"**It's nothing. That just really paranoids me." **

**I looked at her like she was crazy. "Angela, it was just a dream. It's not like it was real." **

"**Uh, yeah. Of course not." I don't know the what hell is going on with people lately. First I have to deal with Dillon, with all of his nightmare crap and now Angela? It was sorta starting to piss me off, These people need to **_**grow UP!**_

"**Man, your acting like Dillon! He said he had a nightmare when he called me and he was acting like it really happened! It's a nightmare! You have it, then you get over it!" My cheeks were red with anger. This stuff needs to stop. NOW! **

"**I didn't say it was real, Bella. It just freaked me out." **

"**You didn't even **_**have **_**the dream, Angela! How come I had the dream and got over it in less than 2 minutes and I told you about it and you're **_**still**_** terrified?" **

"**Just leave me alone, Bella!" she shouted in frustration. I looked at her in shock. Angela usually never shouted at **_**anyone. **_

"**Look, I'm sorry. I have just been under a lot of stress and Dillon has been **_**really **_**annoying me about the whole nightmare thing. I guess it's just really messin' with my head." **

"**It's ok." She said stiffly. We didn't talk for the rest of the ride. **

"**Hey can you drop me off at Edward's?" I asked when she was about to turn on Elm street. **

"**Ok." She was still acting weird and was sorta giving me the cold shoulder. Well, two can play at that game. **

**When she stopped in front of Edward's house, I simply took my bag and got out without saying goodbye. She can apologize to me whenever she wants but until then she can go screw herself. I made my way up Edward's drive way and to his door. I knew he was up because he had late shifts at the Fork's hospital with his dad, Edward senior, so he should have gotten home just a few minutes ago. **

**It was really foggy tonight and with the dream still freshly in my mind, I quickly and somewhat roughly knocked on his door, and kept looking around the very dark porch. Come on, Edward! Answer the friggin door! **

**Suddenly I felt a hand grace its way onto the small of my back and someone kiss the side of my neck. **

**I knew it was Edward just by his touch but I still couldn't help but let out a little scream of terror. I quickly turned around and found Edward looking down at me with a sheepish look on his beautiful face.**

"**Oh, my God. I'm sorry!" I exclaimed and laughed a little bit. **

**He laughed with me and gave me a rough but loving hug. I hugged him back and quickly pecked his lips, in a friendly way of course. He smiled and turned to open his front door.**

**As we walked into his spacious living room, I took my jacket off and threw it on the red bean bag that was leaning against the green colored wall. The color was beautiful but it was nothing compared to Edward's amazing forest green eyes.**

**I heard Edward laugh quietly behind me and I turned to see what was so funny. **

"**What?" I asked, raising my pierced eyebrow.**

"**Nothing, I just keep forgetting that you have a tattoo." he said, kissing the tiny heart that I had on the curve of my neck. He didn't know this, but the tattoo represented him. I got it on our second year anniversary of being best friends. He was there when I got it done but he doesn't know it was for him.**

**I laughed. "Nice."**

"**It's sexy." he whispered lowly, so low that I almost didn't catch it.**

**My cheeks started to feel flush, when I felt his entire body pressed up against my back. I tried so hard not to moan but I couldn't stop it from coming out. I started to feel Edward's breathing start to get heavier and heavier on my neck.**

"**Edward, what are you doing?" I breathed out. I could barely think straightly but I somehow was able to get the sentence out clearly.**

**All of a sudden I felt him jerk back from me and I immediately missed the contact between my body and his.**

"**God, Bella. I'm sorry!" He was standing at least 2 feet away from me and his head was down. It almost look like he was crying but that couldn't be true. Edward never cried. Ever. **

**I felt so bad and I missed the warmth of his body so I took slow steps, trying my hardest not to startle him, towards him.**

"**Edward, are you ok?" I asked gently as I wrapped my small arms around his waist and put my head on his shoulder. I felt his arms slowly make their way around me and I immediately felt at home. **

**Why didn't it feel like this with Dillon? It should be like this between us but it isn't. **

**I feel Edward sigh and tighten his grip on my body.**

"**Bella, Dillon doesn't realize how lucky he is to have you. He really doesn't. I would have done **_**anything**_** to have you but I was to late." he said sadly but I didn't get it. He would have done anything to have me? Why didn't he just say he wanted me. It would have been so much easier that way and we both wouldn't be hurting right now. I would have taken him over Dillon but now it's too late. I'm already in too deep.**

**And suddenly I'm pissed. "So you mean to tell me that you've always wanted me? Why the **_**hell **_**didn't you tell me that before I started going out with Dillon? Edward! I would have chosen you over him! Why couldn't you see that?" I tried my best to jerk away from him but he wouldn't let his arms loosen.**

**I started to struggle with him, trying my best to make him let go then suddenly I realized Edward was screaming at me.**

"**BELLA, LOOK AT ME!" I stopped struggling but I didn't lift my head up to look at him.**

"**Bella, please, look at me." he whispered softly in my ear. I didn't know that I was crying until I finally lifted my head and looked him straight in the eye.**

**Edward smiled gently. "I didn't know you liked me but, Bella, you don't understand that **_**I love you… **_**It's not too late! We can still be together!"**

**I shook my head. My tears flowing heavily down my red cheeks. "It **_**is **_**too late, Edward. Dillon is about to propose and I love him."**

**Edward took my face in his hands somewhat roughly. "Bella, you love me more! I know it! I can see it in your eyes! We've always had this connection and I can't- no I WONT- just watch you get married, knowing that you love me more and that we belong together!"**

**I was trying to shake my head but his grip on my face was too strong. "What do you want me to do? Dump Dillon? We've been together for over five years! I cant." I whispered. My tears had stopped but I was still in pain. I want him so badly but I cant! I cant do that to Dillon! After everything we've been through, I couldn't do that to him.**

"**Edward, you don't know how much I want to say yes." suddenly the tears were back and Edward anxiously wiped them away with his thumbs.**

"**Then **_**please **_**say yes!" I looked in his eyes and I knew right then that I could not be without him. I needed to be with him and before I knew what was going on, my hands were in his hair and my lips were crushing down hard on his. This is not something I wanted, it was something I needed. The feeling of his lips moving with mine felt so incredible and I couldn't help but let out a moan that was filled with pleasure and desperation and before I knew it, Edward had me pressed against the wall and he was furiously kissing and biting my neck; marking me as his and only his. **

"**You are **_**mine!"**_** he practically snarled as his hand went to my thighs and lifted them so that they were tightly around his waist and then Edward was heading towards the stairs. "I'm going to make you mine, Bella." I heard him whisper lowly and at that moment I was ready. I didn't care about what would happen tomorrow. I will take the consequences but right now I was going to have Edward and nothing was going to stop me.**

**Farah****: Well, I think this chapter was a success. I think this is going to be an awesome story to write and I cant wait to see what kinda reviews we get! How about you Tasha?**

**Natasha****: I have to agree with u Farah. I think that this will be an awesome story to write and it will be fun cuz we r writing it together. ****J I can't wait to see what reviews we get and what our readers think. **


End file.
